DEEP SECRETS
by KIT-X
Summary: Während einer nächtlichen Fahrt an der Küste gerät Scully in ein Gefühls-Chaos. - Verursacht wird das von ihrem Partner...


Titel: Deep Secrets  
Autor: KIT-X  
Kontakt: kit-x@t-online.de  
Spoiler: none  
Rating: PG-13  
Kategorie: MSR  
Geschrieben am: 15.07.1999  
Short-Cut: Während einer nächtlichen Fahrt an der Küste gerät Scully in ein Gefühls-Chaos. - Verursacht wird das von ihrem Partner...  
  
Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Personen sind das Eigentum von Chris Carter, 1013 Productions und 20th Century Fox - wenn sie mir gehören würden, würde es da auch ein bisserl anders zugehen, bei "Akte X"... - Keine Verletzung des Copyright ist beabsichtigt.  
Der Text zu "You are the Reason" stammt aus dem Album "Lets talk about love" von Celine Dion, Copyright 1997 by LUSHMOLE MUSIC (BMI)/MCA MUSIC  
  
  
DEEP SECRETS  
  
  
Nacht. Sie umgab sie, war überall. Und doch flog sie, flog an ihnen vorbei, in unsichtbaren Fetzen rauschenden Windes, der durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster der Beifahrertür in den Wagen drang, der der schnurgeraden Strecke aus Asphalt folgte, der Küste entlang.  
Dana Scully fröstelte. Doch nicht wegen der frischen Kühle, die sie umstrich, leicht durch ihr Haar fuhr, wie ein sanfter Hauch des Himmels. Nein, es waren weder Wind, Nacht noch Kühle, die sie erschauern ließen. Was sie erschauern ließ, war dieses Gefühl, das durch ihren Körper lief, sich in ihr zu materialsieren schien, und doch überall zu sein schien, wie ein Gespenst, eine körperlose Erscheinung, die ihren Geist heimsuchte. Und dieser Geist hatte einen Namen... Er saß neben ihr, am Steuer des dunkeln Firmenwagens des FBI, den Blick konzentriert auf die Straße gerichtet.  
Verflucht, sie durfte auf keinen Fall die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.  
Ein Blitz in der Ferne, Donnergrollen. Die dunkeln Wolken hingen tief und schwer über dem Land, bildeten eine Art Barriere, auf die sie zuzufahren schienen. Die ersten Regentropfen schlugen gegen de Windschutzscheibe.  
Das leise Quietschen des hin und herfahrenden Scheibenwischers, vermischt mit dem leisen Motorengeräusch und dem monotonen Regen, der nun vom Himmel herabrauschte, waren die einzigen wahrnehmbaren Geräusche im Wagen.  
Die beiden Insassen schwiegen...  
Warum sagt er nichts, fragte sie sich.  
Warum sagst du nicht, lautete die Gegenfrage.  
Dana beugte sich nach vorn, um das Radio einzuschalten. Sie konnte diese Stille nicht mehr ertragen, aber sie konnte auch nicht selbst dagegen angehen, nicht ihre Stimme heben. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum...  
Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück, als leise Musik den Innenraum des Autos erfüllten. Ihr Partner sah sie nur kurz an, leichte Verwunderung in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen. Sonst schaltete sie nie das Radio an.  
Hatte sie sich verraten?  
Dana vermied seinen fragenden Blick, sah statt dessen aus dem Fenster hinaus, auf das Meer, das sich rechts von ihnen erstreckte, schimmernd in dunkeln Blautönen, bis hin zu tiefstem Schwarz, träge, sanft. Beinahe wie Öl.  
Doch es war Bewegung darin, unregelmäßig...  
Dana kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann sah sie sie. Eine Gruppe von schlanken, geschmeidigen Leibern, die die Wasseroberfläche durchbrachen, sich in den Himmel hinaufkatapultierten, hinaufstiegen, um dann wieder hinabzutauchen, in die geheimnisvollen, dunklen Tiefen. Doch nicht für lange Zeit. Schon tauchten sie wieder auf, frei, unbeschwert, verspielt. Der Mond brach für kurze Zeit durch die Wolken hindurch, und die Delphine schienen in seinem silbergrauen Licht zu tanzen.  
Dana wünschte sich, sich einmal im Leben so frei und unbeschwert fühlen zu können, wie diese Delphine dort draußen.  
Frei, ohne bindende Regeln, unbeschwert, ohne die Angst, dass jeden Moment etwas Schreckliches passieren könnte. Etwas Schreckliches, wie es schon viel zu oft passiert war. Das Grauen kehrte immer zurück, wechselte zwar Form und Gestalt, blieb im Kern aber immer gleich...  
Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken rasch von sich. Nicht an das Negative denken, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Vergiss nicht, was du noch gesehen hast.  
Du sahst nicht nur den Feind, du sahst auch einen Freund.  
Wenn du der Angst ins Gesicht sahst, lag eine starke Hand auf deinen Schultern, die dir Halt gab.  
Wenn dich etwas angriff, versuchte, dir weh zu tun, war jemand zur Stelle, der dich rettete, mit seinem Leben für deines einstand.  
Wenn dich das Grauen heimsuchte, so blieb dir das Vertrauen...  
Wenn dich die Angst plagte, streckte dir jemand seine helfende Hand entgegen...  
In ausweglosen Situationen schenkte dir jemand Hoffnung...  
Und auf irgendeine geheimnisvolle Art und Weise war immer jemand für dich da...  
Dana seufzte, schloss die Augen. Dieser Jemand war ihr nie von der Seite gewichen, hatte sie nie im Stich gelassen. Und obwohl seine Seele schon so oft verletzt worden war, offenbarte er sie ihr ohne Angst, mit dem festen Glauben, ihr vertrauen zu können...  
Dieser Jemand war ihr so nah, und doch so fern.  
Auch wenn er direkt neben ihr im Wagen saß...  
  
I figured it out  
I was high and low and everything in between  
I was wicked and wild, baby, you know what I mean  
Till there was you, yeah, you...  
  
Dana blinzelte, als dieser Text an ihr Ohr drang. Eine weiche, sehnsuchtsvolle Stimme, begleitet von melodischer Musik. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sie das Radio eingeschaltet hatte...  
  
Something went wrong  
I made I deal with the devil for an empty I.O.U.  
Been to hell and back, but an angel was looking throuh  
It was you, yeah, you...  
  
Ja, ich habe wahrlich einen Engel an meiner Seite, dachte Dana bei sich und lächelte kaum merklich. Sie hätte nur zu gerne zu ihm hinübergesehen, ihn berührt, doch sie konnte nicht. Ihr Blick war stur aus dem Fenster gerichtet, und dennoch nahmen ihre Augen nichts von dem wahr, was an ihnen vorbeizog.  
  
It's all because of you  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason...  
  
Welcher Geist hat sich bloß in meine Gedanken geschlichen, fragte sie sich, als sie dem Lied lauschte. Sie zitterte leicht. Es war, so als ob ihre Gedanken offenbart werden würden, nicht direkt durch sie, aber durch eine Art Medium. Die Musik.  
  
In the middle of the night  
I'm going down 'cause I adore you  
I want to floor you...  
  
Dana merkte nicht, das Fox sie beobachtete, wenn auch er zumeist den Blick auf die Straße richtete, den Kopf nicht drehte. Dennoch wanderten seine Augen in beinahe regelmäßigen Abständen zu ihr, so als würde er warten.  
  
I'm giving it up  
No more running around spinning my wheel  
  
Gott, wenn das so einfach wäre... Dana seufzte erneut, blinzelte in die Nacht hinaus, sich mit aller Gewalt zurückhaltend, ihren Gefühlen nachzugeben, die sie schon so lange für ihn hegte...  
  
You came out of my dream and made it real  
I know what I feel  
It's you  
It's all because of you...  
  
Es war zu spät. Es war einfach zu spät. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Unmöglich. Sie riss sich vom Fenster los, ihre Hand tastete nach der seinen. Seine Finger umschlossen sanft ihre Hand, weich, warm...  
Sie sah ihn nun an, scheu, aber sie tat es.  
  
You are the reason  
You are the reason I wake up every day  
And sleep through the night  
You are the reason, the reason...  
  
Große Güte, ja. Niemand sonst vermochte es, ihr all das zu geben, niemand sonst stahl sich klamm und heimlich in ihr Herz, um sie ständig zu begleiten, wohin auch immer sie ging...  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
"Halt an, Fox", bat sie.  
Sein verwunderter Blick streifte sie, verwundert über die Tatsache, dass sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte.  
  
I'm going down 'cause I want you  
  
Der Wagen schwenkte leicht nach rechts, verlangsame das Tempo...  
  
I want to touch you  
  
... und kam am Straßenrand zum Stehen. Scully riss die Beifahrertür auf und stieg aus, wurde empfangen von Wind und Regen.  
  
I want to floor you  
You are the reason, baby  
  
"Was..." Fox schüttelte den Kopf, stoppte den Motor und stieg aus. Er umrundete das Heck des Wagens, musste laufen, um Scully einzuholen, die die Straße verlassen hatte und sich nun Richtung Meer bewegte.  
  
You are the reason...  
  
Er hatte sie eingeholt. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und zwang sie dazu, stehen zu bleiben und sich umzudrehen. Regentropfen perlten auf ihren Haaren und ihrem Gesicht, hinterließen dunkle Wasserflecken auf ihrem marineblauen Kostüm.  
  
You are the reason I wake up every day...  
  
"Was tust du da? Bist du verrückt?"  
Fox schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und machte eine alles umfassende Bewegung. Auch er war inzwischen triefend nass, Wasser rann über seine Wangen, sein sonst so widerspenstiges Haar war von der Nässe glatt.  
Gott, was mussten sie für ein Bild abgeben! Zwei FBI-Agenten, die mitten Im Regen standen!  
  
And sleep through the night  
  
Dana griff nach ihm, zog ihn an sich. Überrascht sah er zu ihr hinab, als sich seine Arme etwas zögerlich um sie legten.  
"Ich liebe dich", brach es aus ihr hervor, und sie blinzelte heftig.  
War es der Regen, den sie versuchte, aus den Augen zu wischen, oder waren es tatsächlich Tränen?  
"Gott, Dana...", hauchte er.  
  
You are the reason  
  
Sie sah zu ihm auf, und sein Blick sagte ihr so viel, mehr als tausend Worte. Seine sanften Augen, die auf ihr ruhten, waren wie die Tür zu seiner Seele. Und wieder öffnete er diese Tür für sie, ließ sie sehen, was er fühlte.  
Und Dana fühlte sich frei... frei und unbeschwert...  
Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinab, seine Lippen berührten die ihren...  
  
The reason  
  
Die beiden Menschen am Strand, auf den immer noch der Regen hernieder ging, standen beinahe regungslos, vereint, umspielt von Wind und Wasser. Hinter ihnen konnte man die dunklen Schatten der Delphine ausmachen, weit in der Ferne. Sie tanzten weiter, auch ohne das Licht des Mondes, der sich schon lange wieder hinter Wolken versteckt hatte. Die leichte Brise trug das Rauschen des Meeres zur Straße hinauf, vermischt mit einem sanften "Ich liebe dich"...  
  
The reason...  
  
- ENDE -  
  



End file.
